


Упорядоченное движение под музыку

by fandom_Kylux_2016, SovusBessonnicus



Series: Миди G-PG-13 [3]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Gen, M/M, UST, преслэш
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2016-08-06
Packaged: 2018-07-29 14:40:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7688335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Kylux_2016/pseuds/fandom_Kylux_2016, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SovusBessonnicus/pseuds/SovusBessonnicus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Новоиспеченный генерал Хакс приглашен на официальный ужин, посвященный празднованию успешно заключенного союза. Но есть одно условие: его спутником будет Кайло Рен. И что самое удивительное, Рен, кажется, знает о такого рода вещах гораздо больше, чем можно было бы ожидать.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Упорядоченное движение под музыку

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Ordered Movement to Music](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6492253) by [Perfunctorily](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Perfunctorily/pseuds/Perfunctorily). 



Хакс всегда любил свою парадную форму. Нет, элегантные темно-серые галифе, входящие в стандартный комплект униформы Первого Ордена, ни в коем случае нельзя было назвать безвкусными, но было что-то невыразимо приятное в аккуратных линиях идеально скроенных брюк, что немного тешило его самолюбие. Черный мундир чуть более приталенный, что было чрезвычайно лестно, красно-серебряная эмблема Первого Ордена на плече, жесткий отложной воротник со стойкой, словно кроваво-красный всполох среди преобладающего черного цвета и хрома; если бы у него была возможность полюбоваться на себя в зеркале, то он бы даже позволил себе сказать, что выглядит в этой форме довольно хорошо.  
Это было слабым утешением.  
  
Ужин грозил обернуться катастрофой.  
  
«Королевская семья Сарииндана прислала приглашение посетить дворец и принять участие в торжестве в честь взаимной выгоды, которую их планета и наша организация могут извлечь из соглашения. Приглашение рассчитано на двух представителей Первого Ордена». Три дня назад Хакс едва сдерживал самодовольную улыбку, пока делал доклад перед возвышающейся над ним проекцией Верховного лидера Сноука. Повод для радости был весьма весомый. В конце концов, именно он возглавил дипломатическую кампанию, целью которой было заставить королеву поклясться в верности Первому Ордену, а заодно еще и отдать опоясывающий Сариинданскую систему пояс астероидов, где находятся богатые месторождения редкого металла. Королева женщина явно не глупая, пришлось потратить много времени на переговоры, чтобы убедить ее. Но в конечном итоге защита, более низкие и устойчивые, чем республиканские, налоговые ставки, а также почти полностью искренняя и страстная речь Хакса о неизбежном превосходстве Первого Ордена над остальной частью галактики заставили ее преклонить метафорическое колено. Новость была доказательством его эффективности, подтверждением того, что его недавнее повышение было заслуженным.  
  
По правде говоря, у него не было необходимости привлекать внимание Сноука к этому делу. Верховный лидер, как правило, не вникал в решение таких мелких вопросов, как официальный ужин. Хакс посещал их регулярно и мог быть проинформирован хоть во время сна, но приглашение было на двоих. Логично, ведь большинство людей приходили на эти мероприятия парами, каждый приводил спутника на официальные ужины, и двум представителям Первого Ордена на незнакомой территории будет куда безопаснее, чем одному. Хакс не обладал достаточными полномочиями, чтобы выбрать себе спутника самостоятельно. Будь его воля, он бы пригласил Фазму. Верная, надежная, не болтливая и производит устрашающее впечатление в бальном платье. Она была бы идеальной и в качестве телохранителя, и в качестве спутницы. Но его надеждам не суждено было сбыться.  
  
Огромная голограмма кивнула: «Я хочу, чтобы вы посетили торжество, генерал. А Кайло Рен будет сопровождать вас. Придет множество глав других систем, и кто, если не мои сильные правая и левая рука, сможет продемонстрировать нашу мощь».  
  
Хакс на мгновение лишился дара речи и слегка поджал губы.  
  
— Сэр, — он не стал возражать, поклонился и вышел. Приказы Сноука не обсуждаются.  
  
Кайло Рен. На королевском ужине. Идея была настолько нелепой, что Хаксу пришлось повторить себе слова Верховного лидера еще несколько раз, прежде чем он действительно уверился, что ему не показалось. Рен, безусловно, отличный инструмент для демонстрации мощи, но мысль об этом создании на любого рода официальном мероприятии казалась просто абсурдной. Это было бы даже весело, если бы только Хакс не был абсолютно уверен в том, что смеяться он будет над гибелью с таким трудом завоеванного союза с Сариинданской системой, что, вероятно, поставит под вопрос его компетентность как генерала. И это не говоря о полном унижении, когда его спутник заявится в своем рваном плаще, ведре на голове и в приступе театральной ярости заедет мечом по столу и заодно по парочке ужасно важных сановников.  
  
Чисто технически, Рен не был даже офицером Первого Ордена. Он не входил в официальную структуру командования и подчинялся напрямую Сноуку. Он был лицом независимым, на всякий случай Хакс просматривал ведомости по зарплате. Магистр в них включен не был. Он проверил.  
  
Генерал вздохнул, распределяя гель для укладки по волосам с видом рыцаря, надевающего последнюю деталь своей брони перед тем, как вступить в заведомо проигранный бой, схватил папку с досье на самых важных гостей и направился к ангару, где его ожидал шаттл. Хороший внешний вид не спасет его от полного позора этим вечером, но все равно стоит подстраховаться везде, где можно, и его безупречная внешность однозначно не станет тем, что его уничтожит.  
  
Все последующие три дня Хаксу так и не предоставилась возможность увидеться с магистром Рен. В течение двух обычных патрулей и всего гиперпрыжка к Сариинданской системе Рен торчал в своей каюте и занимался бог знает чем. Хакс подозревал, что он скорее всего пытается переварить тот, факт, что воспитывали его явно вомп-крысы в какой-нибудь пещере и теперь ему предстоит познать все тонкости использования вилки. Так что, когда Хакс, облаченный в высокие отполированные сапоги и тщательно отутюженный мундир, нетерпеливо ждал возле шаттла, который доставит их на планету – на полчаса раньше, Хакс всегда на всякий случай приходил как минимум на двадцать минут раньше – он заметил высокого человека в черной одежде, широкими шагами пересекающего ангар, и не сразу узнал его.  
  
Боже. Это был Рен.  
  
Без шлема. В развевающемся, доходящем до бедра плаще через одно плечо, а не хламиде с подпалинами. В походке не осталось и следа привычной сутулости. Ткань каким-то образом была застегнута на одном плече и складками спускалась вдоль груди, что было похоже на его обычный нелепый наряд, но при этом не выглядело безвкусно. Материал тоже был тоньше. Шерсть? Нет, что-то синтетическое, с красной окантовкой, выглядевшее, мягко говоря, потрясающе. Черный жилет, длиннее, чем мундир Хакса, но в том же стиле, что и повседневная одежда магистра. Рубашка с жестким высоким воротничком под жилетом довершала одновременно элегантный, боевой и немного хищный образ. И когда Рен остановился перед ним, во рту у Хакса пересохло по совершенно разным причинам. С близкого расстояния стало видно, что металлическая застежка плаща выполнена в виде символа Первого Ордена. Ну, конечно.  
  
— Рен, — он коротко кивнул в знак приветствия, тщательно стараясь не показывать свое изумление и не пялиться. Он что, действительно расчесался? Буйные темные кудри, зачесанные назад, придавали магистру почти царственный вид.  
  
— Генерал, — так же кратко ответил Рен. Но при этом он украдкой бросал взгляды в сторону шаттла, избегая смотреть на Хакса. Он, что, смущается? Или он всегда такой? Хаксу никогда раньше не выпадало случая поговорить с рыцарем без маски. Да, у него в памяти всплывали неясные воспоминания об увиденной мельком бледной коже и непослушных темных волосах, но у него никогда не было возможности изучить его привычки с участием зрительного контакта.  
  
Они стали на ступеньку и поднялись по короткому пандусу к люку шаттла. Рен не смотрел на генерала, а вот он изучал Рена краем глаза. Какое облегчение, похоже, он не взял с собой световой меч. Сам Хакс свой бластер тоже оставил на «Финализаторе». Прийти вооруженным на торжество в честь мирного соглашения было бы крайне грубо, но на всякий случай в сапоге у него все же был припрятан нож. Никогда не помешает быть готовым к худшему. Точно так же он знал, что хоть со световым мечом, хоть без него, но Рен никогда не был по-настоящему безоружен. Скорее всего, рыцарь при желании может в одиночку убить своей магией всех гостей в банкетном зале.  
  
Между ними повисло тягостное молчание, когда шаттл покинул «Финализатор» и болтовня между пилотом и диспетчерами в ангаре стихла. Хакс заранее подготовил краткий инструктаж: предупреждение не убивать важных гостей, краткий список того, кого нужно избегать, с кем быть предельно вежливым, откровенная угроза зарубить себе на носу, что это дипломатическая миссия и что абсолютно никто из гостей не должен быть убит, вообще никто, иначе Рен внезапно окажется по другую сторону шлюзового отсека, а гнев Верховного лидера не будет знать границ. Но, похоже, Рен в этой информации не нуждался, он так естественно вел себя в этой элегантной одежде, словно посещал подобные мероприятия каждые выходные. Хакс вспомнил недавно услышанную сплетню о происхождении магистра рыцарей Рен. Он расценил ее как информацию, которая, скорее всего, будет неважной, но может оказаться полезной, если внимательно следить за сплетнями на корабле. Заблудший сын Леи Органы. Какая нелепая теория. Хотя она вполне имела право на существование.  
  
Он выбросил эту мысль из головы. То, что Рен расчесался и оделся поприличнее, ничего не значило в отношении его познаний в этикете. И уж точно никоим образом не доказывало его родство с генералом Органой.  
  
Хакс резко вышел из состояния задумчивости. Не может же он всю дорогу таращиться на Рена. Если уж они в одной команде, то так тому и быть, и им нужен план нападения. И не важно, что в ходе этого, так сказать, «нападения» никто не умрет, тактика есть тактика. Цель была ясна: произвести хорошее впечатление, закрепить соглашение, продемонстрировать всем остальным, что присоединение к Первому Ордену является отличной идеей в плане выгоды, а также способом избежать неприятных последствий, которые обязательно будут в случае отказа. Он открыл папку с личными делами и протянул несколько Рену.  
  
— Это лидеры пяти соседних систем, которые до сих пор отказываются принимать наши дипломатические предложения. На них мы должны нацелиться в первую очередь.  
  
Если Рен и был поражен внезапным обсуждением стратегии, то не подал вида, с готовностью принимая бумаги.  
  
— Я хочу, чтобы вы сосредоточились на премьер-министре, — генерал указал на фотографию пожилой женщины, чья улыбка портила тонкие черты лица. — Она, как известно, неравнодушна к высоким молодым людям. Сделайте комплимент ее прическе, у нее самый дорогой стилист на этой стороне Набу.  
  
Рен мог бы над этим посмеяться.  
  
— А кто будет вашей основной целью?  
  
— Сенатор от Аварии, — вкрадчиво ответил генерал. Хакс собирался разделить свое внимание между уже подписавшей соглашение королевой Сарииндана и сенатором, который, если верить полученным сведениям, скорее клюнет на военную надежность союза под руководством организации вроде Первого Ордена, чем на обольщение, хотя тот факт, что у сенатора пару стандартных галактических лет назад была любовница с рыжевато-блондинистыми волосами, от Хакса не укрылся, и он собирался сыграть еще и на этом.  
  
Затем он передал магистру остальное содержимое папки.  
  
— Я также хотел бы, чтобы вы более или менее познакомились со всеми гостями из этого списка. Они вас не знают, но отдали бы многое за то, чтобы вы знали их.  
  
— Мы прибываем через десять минут, — без маски Рену гораздо сложнее было скрыть раздражение в голосе.  
  
— Тогда советую вам приступить к изучению.  
  
Возможно, полная катастрофа отменяется.  
  


***

  
Праздник, вне всякого сомнения, был роскошным. Юбилейный банкет в честь объединения Сариинданской системы, так удобно совпавший с заключением союза с Первым Орденом, открывал множество возможностей. Здесь должны были собраться представители всех самых богатых и влиятельных систем в регионе, и игнорировать присутствие Ордена было невозможно.  
  
Королевский дворец находился в самом центре столицы Сарииндана I. Всё еще относительно новый — влиятельной и богатой система Сарииндан стала не сотни, а всего лишь десятки лет назад, она начала набирать силу только во время заката старой империи. Все залы были со вкусом отделаны геометрическими украшениями из металла, большие окна с видом на город оформлялись тонкими ажурными решетками в углах. Люстра сложной конструкции и узорчатый мраморный пол производили сногсшибательный эффект на входящих в банкетный зал. Вернее, могли бы произвести, если бы Хакс не посещал такие вечеринки постоянно и имел привычку чем-либо восхищаться.  
  
Но все же он позволил себе почувствовать легкое удовлетворение от того, как впечатляюще они с Реном выглядели, когда вошли в зал, оба в черно-красном с серебром. Его собственный четкий военный шаг отлично дополнял элегантную походку Рена. Судя по тому, как стихли разговоры, когда десятки пар (или комплектов, в зависимости от вида) глаз уставились на них, а затем по залу прошла волна плохо скрываемого шепота, впечатление они и правда произвели. Эффект, правда, несколько смазался, когда при входе пришлось оставить шинель — что довольно несправедливо, ведь Рен остался в плаще — но тем не менее результат вышел вполне удовлетворительным.  
  
— Запомните. Никаких убийств. Ни при каких обстоятельствах. Мы здесь с мирными намерениями. Все угрозы должны быть, по крайней мере, завуалированными, — тихо напомнил генерал Рену до того, как началась первая волна приветствий.  
  
— Я не совсем идиот. Идите умасливать сенатора, — прошипел Рен. Хакс собирался уже ответить, но отвлекся на пожимание или целование рук успевших подойти гостей и потерял Рена из виду. Сама королева поймала его взгляд и чинно, довольно самоуверенно, кивнула, стоя в другом конце зала, окруженная стайкой поклонников. В этом не было ничего удивительного. Королеве было около шестидесяти лет, она вдова и абсурдно богата. Целая армада ее двоюродных братьев, детей, племянников и племянниц смешалась с толпой сановников различного положения, некоторые бросали мрачные взгляды на потенциальных женихов. Генерал был в курсе ситуации, но все это относилось к личному делу королевы, которое вряд ли повлияет на договор о непрерывных поставках оридиума на очистительные заводы Первого Ордена, и Хакса никоим образом не касалось.  
  
Хакс сделал несколько кругов по залу, приветствуя по очереди каждого гостя, перебрасываясь парой слов о пустяках, поздравляя с недавними бракосочетаниями и неопределенно, но убедительно отвечая на вопросы о делах Первого Ордена, что все равно не дало ровным счетом никаких сведений о текущих операциях. А еще его задницу как минимум трижды облапали великая герцогиня и еще чья-то цепкая конечность, которая, похоже, принадлежала аналогу министра торговли. Великая герцогиня сделала это дважды.  
  
Прошло почти полчаса, но он успел добраться до стола с напитками и схватить два бокала с преступно дорогим шампанским, попутно размышляя над тем, по-прежнему ли парадные брюки нравятся ему больше, чем повседневные галифе. Он заметил аварианского сенатора и решил, что брюки все же лидируют. Четкие линии перевесили перспективу снова быть облапанным великой герцогиней.  
  
— Сенатор, — он предложил собеседнику бокал шампанского, который держал в левой руке, и отпил из своего.  
  
— Генерал Хакс, — ответил смуглый мужчина, взяв стакан, но дружеский тон Хакса не поддержал. — Мне все было интересно, когда же вы проскользнете и сюда.  
  
— Не сейчас, в этом нет необходимости. Мы здесь во имя дружбы. Я слышал, что сегодня День объединения: королева устраивает праздник каждый год, так давайте же не позволим политическим убеждениям испортить нашим общим друзьям этот день.  
  
Сенатор только хмыкнул в ответ. Хакс слегка покачал свое шампанское в бокале и заговорил после паузы:  
  
— Забавно вышло, не находите? Мы на грани войны с Республикой, но мы здесь, пьем на банкете шампанское стоимостью в тысячу кредитов.  
  
Сенатор снова ухмыльнулся, но уже в знак согласия.  
  
— Хорошо было бы иметь такие же деньги на новый комплекс для подготовки войск, — продолжил генерал небрежным тоном. Он хотел, чтобы сенатор думал о нем как о солдате, а не скользком дипломате. О солдате, который случайно выдал информацию о наличии у Первого Ордена внушительной армии хорошо обученных штурмовиков, которые могли бы обеспечить защиту от сил Новой Республики в любой момент.  
  
— И много их у вас? Учебно-тренировочных комплексов?  
  
— Да, несколько. На данный момент мы выпускаем около тысячи боеспособных солдат в месяц, — он допил остатки шампанского, смакуя резкий острый вкус газированного алкоголя. В офицерском баре не было ничего и близко похожего по качеству. И бесплатного. — Но будь у нас бюджет, сопоставимый со стоимостью вечеринки, я бы рискнул предположить, что мы могли бы выпускать в полтора раза больше солдат за то же время.  
  
Густая бровь изогнулась, и Хакс понял, что сенатор проглотил наживку.  
  
Он ловко отвечал на вопросы сенатора о подготовке и заданиях для солдат, бросил взгляд куда-то за плечо собеседника и, наконец, нашел Рена, увлеченно беседовавшего с премьер-министром, которую Хакс ему и поручил. Хакс был приятно удивлен.  
  
Рен что-то говорил, министр хихикала, прикрывая рот изящной, затянутой в перчатку рукой. Ее спутник, молодой, с копной светлых волос, почти одного роста с Реном, мог бы быть кем угодно, начиная от ее сына, камердинера и вплоть до любовника; он нервничал и выглядел все более раздраженным. Так продолжалось еще несколько минут, пока юноша не вышел вперед и не сказал что-то резкое, Хакс не уловил, что, но громкий голос был слышен даже сквозь шум окружающий болтовни. Глаза Рена полыхнули огнем, и у Хакса сердце ушло в пятки. Все труды коту под хвост. Рен убьет этого дурака в два счета. Он уже представил себе, как молодой человек висит над толпой, хватаясь за горло, а лицо Рена искажено от ярости. Толпа ахает, все взгляды направлены на него, королева оскорблена, Сноук разочарован.  
  
Но ничего не произошло.  
  
Напряжение спало, и Рен еще раз изящно кивнул. Премьер-министр отругала своего спутника, и Рен криво улыбнулся.  
  
— Генерал?  
  
Хакс только теперь осознал, что слишком крепко сжимает пустой бокал.  
  
— Генерал? — его взгляд снова сфокусировался на сенаторе, который, видимо, заметил, что Хакс отвлекся. — Вы говорили, что Республика, возможно, заинтересуется богатыми рудой системами в этом регионе?  
  
— Разве? — он поставил стакан на поднос проходящего мимо официанта. — Ах, да. Конечно. Говорил. На сегодняшний день в Неизведанных регионах сосредоточено наибольшее количество месторождений легкодобываемых редких минералов, таких, как оридиум и гуэррерите. Внутренние миры почти истощены, война, скорее всего, неизбежна. Я не сомневаюсь, что Республика решит захватить месторождения, независимо от пожеланий вашего или любого другого лидера.  
  
— И вы утверждаете, что, Первый Орден гарантирует защиту, если мы продадим месторождения вам.  
  
Хаксу даже предлагать ничего не пришлось. Он мягко улыбнулся сенатору и взял еще бокал с подноса, который официант просунул между ними.  
  
— А что если я скажу вам, что Новая Республика уже сделала подобное предложение?  
  
— Тогда я отвечу, что каждый из наших штурмовиков по боеспособности равен пяти республиканским солдатам, с рождения запрограммирован на подчинение, а также мы в течение часа можем перебросить тысячу солдат в любую точку на расстоянии в тридцать парсек, - его улыбка погасла, губы сжались в жесткую прямую линию. Авария находилась меньше чем в пятнадцати парсеках от половины объектов Первого Ордена.  
  
Это не было прямой угрозой. Но подтекст был совершенно ясен: получить неплохую цену за гуэррерите и бонусом защиту Первого Ордена или, возможно, получить более высокую цену от Республики, но если начнется война, а она начнется, то ощутить на себе, как и на любой дружественной Республике системе, всю силу гнева Ордена.  
  
Борода сенатора стала как будто ярче на фоне побледневшего лица:  
  
— Вы сказали, тысяча в месяц?  
  
— Прошедших тренировки на боевых симуляторах, — подтвердил Хакс.  
  
Сенатор задумчиво кивнул, но, похоже, не горел желанием продолжать разговор. Скорее всего, это к лучшему, дальнейшее обсуждение могло свести на нет достигнутый успех, поэтому Хакс пожал сенатору руку на прощание и сделал вид, что его срочно вызывают.  
  
Он уже намеревался пойти и поискать Рена, но вместе с остальными гостями оказался в другом конце зала, где словно по волшебству появился щедро накрытый за это время стол. Конечно же, его и Рена посадили рядом, Рена слева. Генерал не стал дожидаться, пока Рен усядется. Он мог быть был вежлив с теми, кто совершает ошибки, но будь он проклят, если станет любезничать с кем-то, кто лично громил дорогое оборудование его корабля своим отвратительным, нелепо сконструированным и откровенно ужасным световым мечом, даже если этот кто-то сейчас выглядит невероятно стильно.  
  
— Есть успехи с премьер-министром?  
  
— Разумеется.  
  
— Хорошо.  
  
Ужин состоял из пяти блюд, одно экзотичнее другого, и все восхитительно вкусные. Но Хакс почти ничего не ел, едва попробовав каждое. Он прибыл сюда не для того, чтобы наслаждаться жизнью, а переедание будет отвлекать как ничто другое. Он все же выпил еще три бокала вина, белое во время закусок, и два разных вида красного во время основных блюд. Он обычно не пил вино, предпочитая в редкие минуты свободного времени коньяк или виски, но ему нужно было сохранить ясность ума, он ведь все еще на задании, хотя первостепенная цель достигнута: удалось открыто поговорить с представителем Аварии и добиться значительного прогресса в переговорах.  
  
Его сомнения по поводу вилки быстро рассеялись, когда Рен успешно, даже без особых усилий выбрал правильный столовый прибор для каждого блюда. Тот факт, что рыцарь решил игнорировать его в пользу спокойной беседы с одним из племянников королевы, тоже был облегчением. Разве что стало немного скучно, когда выяснилось, что сосед по правую руку гораздо больше заинтересован в еде, чем в остроумных ответах. Так и не получив возможности сосредоточить свое внимание на чем-либо кроме вина и голоса Рена и будучи выше того, чтобы бросать ревнивые взгляды в его сторону, Хакс стал прислушиваться к разговору.  
  
— И она просто мирится с их бесконечным потоком, ставя их всех выше нас. Как будто первый, с кем она решит переспать, не удерет с нашим наследством при малейшей возможности! — продолжал ныть племянник.  
  
— М-м-м, должно быть, это вас сильно расстраивает.  
  
— О, это еще не все! Вы бы только видели те подарки, которые они считают уместными. — Надменный королевский племянник, театрально жестикулирующий своими тощими руками в рукавах сложного фасона, мог бы обладать шармом трагического поэта, если бы не огромное множество веснушек. — Но вам, скорее всего, скучно это слушать. Скажите, а чем вы занимаетесь в Первом Ордене? Я уверен, что с тех пор, как напряжение вокруг растет, ваша работа становится все более захватывающей.  
  
Костлявая рука якобы случайно периодически дотрагивалась до локтя Рена. Черт побери, он что, действительно пытается этим неумелым флиртом вытащить из Рена информацию?  
  
— Боюсь, что моя работа не так интересна, как личная жизнь вашей тети.  
  
Хакс поднял бровь, практически не притронувшись к десерту. Ловкий уход от ответа. Рен, похоже, продолжает превосходить все ожидания Хакса.  
  
Несмотря на спокойное поведение магистра, Хаксу показалось, что Рен напряжен. Он не винил его, племянник королевы был настолько неинтересным собеседником, что даже самому Хаксу было бы крайне сложно поддерживать с ним беседу. Он усиленно пытался не представлять себе, что чрезмерно заскучавший и раздраженный Рен может сделать с причиной раздражения и столом заодно. Но только он начал опасаться, что должен вмешаться, раздался радостный визг, и племянник внезапно бросился от стола к танцплощадке, где уже начали собираться гости. Стол с напитками исчез, уступив место небольшой сцене, где пятеро музыкантов настраивали свои инструменты.  
  
Для начала он будет танцевать с королевой, так как он еще не поприветствовал ее должным образом, даже если он рискует обрушить на себя гнев ее женихов и вереницы брошенных родственников. Он встал и уже открыл было рот, чтобы дать указания Рену. Но прежде, чем он успел посоветовать магистру воздержаться от танцев и просто стоять где-нибудь с бокалом в руке, Рен ушел, театрально взмахнув плащом. Без предупреждения и вопросов.  
  
Хаксу последовал за ним, чувствуя, что начинает закипать. Он еще отчитает Рена на тему необходимости согласовывать свои действия с напарником. А сейчас королева, наконец, поймала его взгляд и ему нужно было заняться закреплением союза.  
  


***

  
Музыка разливалась по залу, веселая, но одновременно с тем и торжественная, каждый такт, означающий поворот, был четко обозначен и слышен. Такого рода танцы обязательно входили в программу подобных мероприятий: неизменные, предсказуемые, скорее бессмысленная традиция и повод, чтобы посмотреть, кто с кем танцует, а не возможность показать свое мастерство. В детстве Хаксу несколько раз в неделю после обеда давали обширные уроки этикета, и танец был самым сложным. Было довольно просто запомнить, какой вилкой пользоваться, когда и к кому обращаться "ваше превосходительство", а к кому "ваша светлость". Хакс без проблем аккуратно умещал в голове большие объемы информации. В танце же большую роль играла интуиция, и простым запоминанием тут уже было не отделаться. Но он научился. Было в этом что-то притягательное: упорядоченные движения под музыку, целый зал людей двигался слаженно, как часовой механизм. Он научился. Он всегда делал то, что от него ожидали.  
  
И сейчас он должен был очаровать королеву и показать ей, что ее решение было мудрым. Хотя сначала он все же попытался выяснить, куда же так спешно ушел Рен. Источник неприятностей обнаружился в центре, Хакс начал немного паниковать, рисуя себе Рена, наносящего увечья, но магистр, кажется, буянить не собирался и танцевал с тем самым сенатором. Возможно, это была игра воображения, но он заметил, что плечи Рена напряжены, Хакс посмотрел поверх плеча королевы и попытался поймать взгляд магистра. Магистр смотрел на него мрачно, недовольно, практически сердито, пока не повернулся и его не скрыли другие пары. Что это было? Но времени удивляться не осталось, поскольку перед Хаксом стояла сама королева Сарииндана.  
  
Он преклонил колено и поцеловал протянутую руку. Подобное приглашение на танец ровным счетом ничего не значило, ведь на самом деле именно она склонялась перед ним, так что это было скорее для соблюдения приличий. Она со снисходительным выражением лица приняла приглашение.  
  
— Ваше величество, не окажете мне честь?  
  
Один из женихов впился злым взглядом в Хакса, но генерал его проигнорировал. Пусть смотрит; у Хакса нож в сапоге и нет ни малейшего желания жениться на королеве ради денег.  
  
Она кивнула и взяла его за руку. Хакс повел ее к танцполу. Они легко влились в плавно кружащуюся толпу, когда партнеры разъединились. Это был простой танец: малый квадрат, поворот, и все сначала, снова и снова, кружа по танцполу, пока не прозвучал сигнал к смене партнеров. Когда музыка и гул голосов стали достаточно громкими, чтобы не дать больше никому подслушать разговор, королева, наконец, заговорила:  
  
— Я вижу, вы сегодня пользуетесь необычайным успехом, Брен.  
  
— О, прошу вас, все же считают, что меня зовут Генерал.  
  
Она тихо захихикала:  
  
— Хорошо, хорошо. А кто ваш высокий прекрасный спутник? Он произвел впечатление. Элиа может попытаться откусить от него кусочек, если он потеряет бдительность.  
  
Хакс посмотрел в указанном королевой направлении и увидел Рена, танцующего с очаровательной девушкой, явно родственницей королевы. От их вида в груди полыхнуло огнем. Расстройство желудка? Дает о себе знать выпитый на почти пустой желудок пятый за ночь бокал? Что бы это ни было, приступ прошел, когда внимание Хакса снова вернулось к королеве:  
  
— Вы не поверите мне, если я вам скажу.  
  
— О, правда?  
  
— Моя королева, это Кайло Рен: магистр рыцарей Рен.  
  
Она изогнула безупречно очерченную бровь и притворно надулась:  
  
— Значит, пополнения королевской семьи не предвидится?  
  
— Боюсь, что так.  
  
— Ну что ж. Может быть, я смогу сосватать бедняжке одного из моих племянников, — выражение ее лица стало чуть-чуть коварным. — А как продвигается ваш небольшой персональный проект? Тот, о котором вы так хотели рассказать во время переговоров. «Сансеттер», кажется?  
  
Его улыбка стала натянутой. Волна стыда смешивалась с приливом гордости каждый раз, когда он думал о проекте. Старкиллер был строго секретной информацией. Сложно незаметно выпотрошить половину планеты, превратив ее в гиперпространственное оружие, и из-за практически полной невозможности скрыть его необходимо было постараться привлекать к строительным работам как можно меньше внимания, особенно пока оружие построено только наполовину. Возможно, его немного занесло во время пламенной речи о будущем превосходстве Первого Ордена, и он проговорился о существовании Старкиллера.  
  
— Работа кипит, — ответил он, давая понять, что больше информации не будет. — Вклад Сарииндана высоко оценили.  
  
Она снова снисходительно улыбнулась. Он посчитал это хорошим знаком.  
  
Танец закончился. У Хакса возникло неуютное чувство, словно он лишился превосходства, хотя королева казалась более чем довольной союзом, самим Хаксом и Первым Орденом. Он тряхнул головой, размышляя, что разговоры с ней были похожи на разговоры с матерью. Обе словно напоминали ему, что он еще очень молод, и, кажется, видели его насквозь, что было так же эффективно, как методично препарирующий взгляд Верховного лидера, хотя и имело с ним мало сходства.  
  
Хакс сделал еще один круг с каким-то не особо важным дипломатом с периферии, сосредоточиваясь на следующем шаге, и пришел к выводу, что третий бокал вина был лишним. Проблема заключалась в том, что танец, который они сейчас танцевали, предполагал смену партнеров через каждые несколько линий. Один партнер идет налево, другой направо. Если его расчеты верны, то через несколько минут он окажется в паре с любящей распускать руки великой герцогиней. Если только она не проявит инициативу и не попытается стать в пару с послом, которого Хакс не знал.  
  
Увы. Она не стала. Посол ускользнул из ее блестящих коготков, и Хакс заставил себя улыбнуться новой партнерше.  
  
Как и следовало ожидать, ее руки не пожелали оставаться в предполагаемой танцем закрытой позиции. Он проигнорировал их и вежливо кивнул в ответ: «О, вы знаете, как все устроено в Ордене, я получаю приказы и я же слежу за их выполнением». Генеральских нашивок на его рукаве было достаточно, чтобы намекнуть всем, что он делает гораздо больше, чем просто передает приказы. Но она и не пыталась подольститься к нему и что-то выведать, поэтому в такой изворотливости необходимости не было.  
  
А вот чего он не ожидал, так это того, что после смены партнеров он окажется лицом к лицу с Реном. Тем не менее, он не растерялся, аккуратно встал в позицию и продолжил танцевать, не сбиваясь с ритма. К его чести, Рен не стал спорить и позволил Хаксу вести. Выглядел он безупречно. Хищная грация, с которой он обычно ходил, придавала красоты его манере танцевать. Он двигался очень мягко. После всего, что произошло этим вечером, Хакс не должен был так реагировать, но ничего не мог с собой поделать. Где, черт возьми, Рен научился _танцевать_?  
  
— Вы не могли бы прекратить?  
  
Генерал снова изумился. Судя по голосу, да и по выражению лица, Рен был действительно раздражен, без маски ему было сложно прятать эмоции.  
  
— Что прекратить? — Хакс в свою очередь, был искренне озадачен.  
  
— Так сильно всему удивляться.  
  
— О чем вы? Я не…  
  
— Если вы не занимались моим обучением лично, это еще не значит, что я совсем невоспитан, — решительно и благодаря его глубокому голосу довольно громко перебил его Рен.  
  
— Успокойтесь. Люди могут услышать. А если вы не хотите слушать, как я удивляюсь тому, что вы еще не разнесли это место на кусочки, то советую вам убраться из моей головы.  
  
А еще он мог бы попробовать вести себя прилично на регулярной основе. Тогда, возможно, Хаксу не придется постоянно воображать себе худшие сценарии развития дел, в которые вовлечен Рен. Помимо этого, он крайне огорчился, что даже не почувствовал момента, когда Рен проник в его мысли.  
  
— Я бы рад! — Рен, к счастью, понизил голос до четкого шепота. — Считаете, я жажду выслушивать все ваши напыщенные тирады в мой адрес? Вы очень громко думаете, генерал.  
  
Музыка подошла к концу раньше, чем наступило время очередной смены партнеров, оставляя его и Рена неподвижно стоящими друг напротив друга в неловком молчании. У Хакса не было возможности отойти от него, пока остальной зал затаил дыхание в ожидании следующей мелодии. Он громко думает? Что это, черт возьми, значит?  
  
Они должны были разделиться. Они должны были оставить все как есть и продолжить танцевать с другими партнерами, чтобы выполнить задание, но разговор был не окончен. И так же внезапно, как прекратилась предыдущая песня, музыканты начали играть новый медленный вальс.  
  
— Держитесь от моей головы подальше, — резко ответил Хакс, когда они вместе отошли назад.  
  
На какое-то время они замерли, пока каждый пытался отвоевать право вести, но заиграла музыка, и нельзя было стоять так вечно. Рука Рена заняла свое место на спине генерала, и он в свою очередь неохотно положил ладонь на плечо магистра. Итак, Рен поведет. Это ничего не значит. Танец — это парное занятие, роли ведущего и ведомого в лучшем случае носят чисто символический характер. В этом нет ничего общего с властью, он не даст Рену ни капли власти над собой, позволив ему вести. Зал был заполнен кружащимися под музыку против часовой стрелки танцорами. Хакс лениво отметил, стараясь не смотреть на Рена, что люстра вращается в обратном направлении с той же скоростью. Он даже решил позволить себе немного впечатлиться. Тот, кто работал над ее созданием, определенно обладал чувством прекрасного, и Хакс оценил это по достоинству.  
  
Рен вел точно так же, как и был ведомым, грациозно кружа их по полу. Его крупная ладонь лежала на лопатке Хакса, и он слишком четко ощущал ее.  
  
К своему огорчению, Хакс начал сбиваться. Голова кружилась немного больше, чем он бы того хотел, третий бокал вина все еще давал о себе знать, он давно не танцевал в такой роли и не привык танцевать с кем-то выше него. Это же не сложно, те же самые основные шаги, только наоборот, правая нога идет назад, а не левая вперед. Он даже не собирался делать шаги назад шире, чем обычно, но тем не менее Рену пришлось практически нести его. Почти споткнувшись, он поймал себя на мысли, что хочет опустить взгляд вниз. Слова его учителя из детства снова и снова звучали в ушах: «Когда вы сделаете шаг назад, пол никуда не денется. Доверяйте своей ноге. Раз-два-три. Раз-два-три».  
  
От Рена приятно пахло.  
  
«Раз-два-три», — повторил себе Хакс немного громче. Запах сложный, что-то пряное, слегка сладковатое с более глубоким оттенком, почти землистым ароматом. Сандал? Хакс раньше не замечал из-за всепроникающего запаха металла в шаттле или из-за еды на столе, но сейчас, на расстоянии всего нескольких сантиметров, парфюм был довольно приятным. Вряд ли он мог себе когда-нибудь представить, что у Кайло Рен будет пользоваться одеколоном, не говоря уже о том, что у него окажется хороший вкус. Хакс очень старался сосредоточиться на счете, на чертежах Старкиллера, уровень за уровнем, и на подсчете текущих расхождений в бюджете, на чем угодно, чтобы не начать интересоваться, где Рен раздобыл одеколон.  
  
— Прекратите. Прекратите немедленно. Вы думаете слишком много и слишком громко.  
  
— Думать — это моя работа, Рен. Вам тоже не помешает как-нибудь попробовать. И заодно начать уважать понятие неприкосновенности частной жизни.  
  
Музыка стала громче, и Рен поднял их сцепленные руки, Хакс повернулся, но работа его ног оставляла желать лучшего. Он закончил поворот вовремя, а голова продолжила кружиться, зал опасно накренился, но вдруг рука Рена перестала просто лежать на его спине. Ладонь сильнее прижалась к лопатке Хакса, поддерживая, чтобы он окончательно не споткнулся. У него перехватило дыхание, и он поскорее схватился за плечо Рена.  
  
— Может быть, вам все же стоит постараться думать меньше и сосредоточиться на танце?  
  
Рука, удерживающая большую часть его веса, словно приросла к его спине, несгибаемая, как железный прут. В кои-то веки Хакс не нашелся с ответом и порадовался, что у мундира высокий воротник, и что краснеет он, начиная от груди и вверх. Как по заказу, музыка сменилась еще более медленной песней, атмосфера стала почти интимной. Кружение против часовой стрелки прекратилось, и каждый нашел себе партнера, с которым ему было уютно. Руки Рена скользнули дальше по спине и сомкнулись на талии генерала. Хакс чувствовал, что словно растворяется в нем. Глаза оказались на уровне уха Рена, прикрытого темными локонами, губы практически прижаты к складкам плаща, где он складками спускался с широкого плеча магистра.  
  
— Расслабьтесь, — пробормотал Рен ему в висок.  
  
— Я же сказал вам держаться…  
  
— Я не в вашей голове. Вы как деревянный, я словно танцую с дроидом.  
  
Хакс осознал, что все это время напрягал мышцы рук и плеч, и теперь, когда он это понял, они немедленно начали болеть. Он заставил себя расслабиться.  
  
— Прекратите.  
  
— Что прекратить?  
  
— Перебивать меня. Это грубо, — в словах больше не было яда, он слегка улыбнулся, пряча улыбку в плечо Рена.  
  
Рен усмехнулся, и Хакс почувствовал, как ухо обдало воздухом. Они скорее покачивались, чем танцевали, ноги едва двигались. Теперь, когда он перестал об этом думать, работа ног стала идеальной. И если бы он хоть на полминуты прекратил волноваться, то было бы очень приятно не разговаривать, просто двигаться под медленную мелодию, вдыхая запах парфюма. До тех пор, пока песня не подойдет к концу.  
  
Рен отодвинулся, потянув Хакса вправо так, чтобы их лица оказались друг напротив друга. Лицо Рена странно открыто, на щеках румянец, в темных глазах плескалось что-то, что Хакс не смог расшифровать. В воротнике резко стало жарко, их лица разделяло всего несколько сантиметров. В зале стало тихо, музыка смолкла, и несколько мгновений они так и продолжали стоять. Во взгляде Рена была нерешительность и тихая надежда.  
  
Хакс не дал ему возможности сделать выбор.  
  
Он отстранился, поправляя свою и без того безупречную форму и пытаясь выровнять дыхание, которое, казалось, на какой-то момент остановилось.  
  
— Благодарю вас за танец, магистр Рен, — его голос прозвучал довольно ровно, хотя он все равно еще тяжело дышал. Последний бокал был однозначно лишним, а возможно, даже и несколько последних бокалов. Не оглядываясь, он покинул танцпол.  
  


***

  
После прошедшего в неловком молчании возвращения на «Финализатор» Хакс не видел Кайло Рена. Он сделал краткий доклад, в котором подвел итоги мероприятия, доложил об успешно подточенной нерешительности Аварии начать переговоры, о значительном прогрессе, которого добился Рен в отношении премьер-министра, а также о том, что королева довольна подписанным соглашением. В целом миссия прошла успешно. Он ни единым словом не упомянул о танце с Реном.  
  
Если бы он знал магистра хуже, то решил бы, что Рен его избегает. Или как минимум намеренно старается не попадаться ему на глаза. Никаких вспышек гнева, разрушенных панелей и запуганных офицеров. Целых три дня без малейшего упоминания о Рене.  
  
А потом он внезапно вернулся. Как будто ничего и не изменилось. Хакс появился на мостике за полчаса до начала смены-альфа, чтобы разобрать накопившиеся за ночь вопросы по поводу работы его прекрасно функционирующего корабля, и Рен уже был там, глядя в одно из больших треугольных окон, как он частенько делал раньше.  
  
Хакс встал рядом, глядя на звезды.  
  
— Генерал, — отраженная в транспаристиле голова в шлеме слегка наклонилась.  
  
— Рен, — кивнул Хакс в ответ.  
  
Какое-то время они стояли в уютной тишине, глядя на галактику. Потом Рен развернулся, взмахнув полами своих одеяний, и ушел, оставляя после себя лишь запах чего-то пряного, слегка сладковатого, с нотками сандалового дерева.


End file.
